Listeining to the Rain
by Dark Trista
Summary: This is a vague fic at first, but gets better with the prequel. I really think that you'll like me, if you give me a chance. ::smiles:: Please read and review! Arigatou to those who have!
1. Listeining to the Rain

Listening to the Rain  
  
The rain covered the window as my tears covered my face. She was gone, gone forever, and I couldn't do anything about it. I slammed my fist into the wall next to my bed. "Damnitall," I screamed. "Love, why did you have to do that?"   
  
Flashback  
  
The knife felt so cold against my skin as I held the blade to my throat. "If you kill yourself, I'll have to kill myself, too." I cried, watching her tears poor down her cheeks as she cocked the gun. She shook her head and squeezed her eyes shut. "Don't... Don't you do that... Don't!" I screamed, my last "Don't" covered in the noise of the gun shot.  
  
End Flashback  
  
I cringed as I remembered the explosion of the gun mixed with the guttural cry from my throat. I remembered how I dropped the knife and rain to her side, holding her long past her last breath.Wiping the tears out of my eyes, I turned on the radio. It was Fuel playing "Hemorrhage (In My Hands)". 'God,' I thought, 'Please, anything but this. I'd even rather listen to Shaggy, then this.' I couldn't change the station, and the music didn't stop.   
  
"Don't fall away, And leave me to myself. Don't fall away, And leave love bleeding in my hands...."   
  
The music played along, and I walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Looking at the shelf parallel from my refrigerator, I saw her picture. I reached and picked it up, staring deeply into those brown eyes. Tears came again, and lightening flashed bright in the night sky. All noise vanished as I grasped the long blade of the knife and began to tear into my skin, as though it were butter. A gorgeous red trickle of blood grew as I drew the knife over the major vein in my arm. Shortly, a deep, warm pain coursed through my body, leaving me at peace and at rest. I switched hands, and repeated the procedure on my other arm. The red trickle, then the pain. I sighed and laid down onto my couch. I reached for a piece of paper, anything at all I could write on. It turned out to be an advertisement. I wrote, in my own blood, "Goodbye." Slowly fading out of consciousness, I muttered, "I'm coming, Angel. Please, wait for me!"   
  
  
  
Does anyone know who this fanfic is about? Well, I guess you'll just have to wait until the prequel to find out!  



	2. Calm Skies

Okay, Gundam does totally NOT belong to me. I sort of have changed the plot line, well, um, A LOT! I hope no one is offended. Read and review, please?   
  
Calm Skies (Prequel of Listeining to the Rain)  
  
It was about 12 in the afternoon when I saw her for the first time. I don't know what year, they've all sort of melted together. Things tend to do that when all you live for is battle. Ask Wufei, he'll tell you. As I was saying, it was 12 noon, and I had been trudging through the mundane schedule of my new 'school' life. Don't they know that I could teach just about every calss in that school? Well, I was standing in the courtyard, listeining half-heartedly to Duo -God, but he talks insecintly- prattle on. A car, a very nice car, suddenly pulled up through the courtyard and the most beautiful woman I've ever seen stepped out. A girl of her same age dashed up to her and said,   
"Relena! You're back!" Inside, I froze, but my countenace remained the same. This was Relena Dorlin? This beautiful girl was the girl I was assigned to kill? Man, life sucks. I simply couldn't believe it. I told Duo to shut up, and walked away from him, headed back to my dorm. Relena obviously watched me, and for some reason ran after me.   
"Hello," she said. "Are you the famous pilot, Heero Yuy?"   
"Maybe," I said gruffly. "Depends on who's asking." I gave her a slight glare, warning her to watch her words carefully.  
"My name is Relena Dorlin. I am the daughter of an emissary who was recently killed. I was wondering if you could help me, but, if you're not Heero, then I'll keep looking." She looked at me straight on, never looking down, never backing off. She was strong; I liked that in my women.   
"Well, I am Heero Yuy, but I don't help anyone unless it helps me. How will it help me, little girl?" She gave me a disgusted look at the term, 'little girl'. I ignored it.   
"For YOUR information," she said indignantly, "I am 17 years old. I am NO little girl." She growled under her breath. "I will give you as much money as I have if you will assist me in destroying the Peacecraft's. My father told me, with his last dieing breath, that I should avoid them at all costs. Please, Heero, will you help me?" She gave me the most pitiful look of helplessness, but I knew that she was so strong without me. I just about fell in love with her right then and there. In fact, some times, I believe I did. Why else would I have done what I was just about to do?  
"Allright, Relena, I'll help you." I sighed and closed my eyes. This was certainly going to be interesting. 


	3. Calm before the Storm?

Obviously, GW doesn't belong to me. Please R/R!  
  
  
Calm Before The Storm  
  
"Man, you are so f.u.b.a.r." Duo said to me when I told him of my promise to Relena. "Aren't you supposed to kill this girl? HEEELLO? Mr. Mission, what happened to your 'Fulfill or die' philosophy?" I gave him an evil glare, but he didn't realize it because he was too busy babbling. "There's only one reason why a guy would do something like that. But, you.... You can't be..." I attempted to hold in a blush. "You like this chick? Sure, she's hot, but man! She's your prey, man!" I growled and walked out of the room. I didn't need to be treated this way. He yelled out after me, "Hey man, just don't get in trouble over this chick, alright?" I growled again, but this time was at myself. He was right, and that in and of itself pissed me off. I couldn't let myself be sucked into this! I had to get a hold of myself. I walked outside and got onto my motorcycle. Starting the engine, I decided that I needed to go see Wing ZERO. I quickly rode to the covert spot, and climbed up onto it. Sitting in the cockpit, I chose this moment to meditate, and to think about my mission. This was something that I never had done before. Question a mission? I mean, what was that? It was strange, unnatural. However... This girl, she made me do things that I never had done before. I felt so, so good around her. I was used to feeling in charge, angry, powerful, but never anything like this. She had an air about her that just made me want to stay with her forever. But, of course, that was crazy talk. I couldn't... I mean, a Gundam pilot can't love anyone. Love? Did I just say that word? Could I possibly love her already? We had just met today... And yet! Gods! I think that I did. And, now, now that I look back on it, I know that I did.   
  
"Heero?" A gentle voice asked as I slept on the couch in the lounge the next day. I groggily opened my eyes and looked up. It was Relena. My heart jumped into my throat.   
"Yes, Relena? What is it?" I tried to sound tough, but I was not only half asleep, but surprised at the fact she had come up to me in public.   
"I was just wondering if you had gotten any information about the Peacecraft's yet." She looked at me with imploring eyes, but her voice had a slight edge to it. She was definitely hiding some emotion, but she was doing it so well, I could not detect it. I looked at her and sighed.  
"No, Miss Dorlin," I said, correcting my prior mistake. She reached into her bag. "And, I have no doubt that you have some for me, eh?" She half-smiled and handed me a folder.  
"Yes, I do. I have the information that I found on the Internet, but you are going to need to learn much more than the little I have. Mr. Yuy," she began, and trailed off. I waited for her to resume speaking.   
"Yes, Miss Dorlin?" I said, trying to inspire her to speak her mind.   
"I just wanted to say... Well, be careful. They are quite a formidable foe." I smiled for joy inside, but only nodded my head.  
"Yes, Miss." I said, and she left. I sighed, and began to rifle through the papers. There were many pages of information, and a few pictures. I already knew a very little about the Peacecraft family. They ruled the Sank kingdom, and the only known heir was Milliardo Peacecraft, who has since disappeared. I questioned why Relena wanted me to destroy the family. Was it simply because her father had warned her? Or did she have a personal vendetta to attend to? Suddenly, he received a call on his cell phone.   
"Hello? I'll be there." He collected his things and ran to his room. Then, he jumped on his motorcycle, and got into Wing ZERO. He had a mission to attend to.  



	4. A Storm Is Coming

Okay, this is chapte 4! Slightly longer than the previous chapters. I've already stated all of the typical disclaimers in the prior chapters, so don't get angry at me or anything, okay? I do appreciate reviews, however. Um, let's see. If anyone has tips, feel free to email me! I hope you like it!   
  
  
A Storm Is Comming  
  
In the cockpit of ZERO, I sighed. I was finally in control again! This time, my mission was simple. Destroy a mobile suit manufacturing plant, and back up Duo. Easy as pie. Or, so I thought. This manufacturing plant happened to be in the hands of the Oz Corporation, and was defended by a Gundam. Wait, did I say that right? A Gundam? Sure enough, it was a Gundam. Later, I descovered that it was called the Tallgeese. The battle raged heavily. This pilot was just as crazy, and nearly as good as I. He used everything he had on me, and I could barely take it. I was about to retreat when suddenly, Duo and the Deathscythe appeared, and caught him off balance. Together, Duo and I pushed back the Tallgeese. However, right before he disappeared, the pilot said in a chilling voice, "This is far from over, Yuy!" I tried not to let it get to me, but something in his tone told me that he was indeed telling the truth. I shook my head and looked at Duo.   
"What took you so long?" I said, giving him an evil glare and no time to respond. So, we completed the mission. The mobile suit base was destroyed, but that meant that I had to go and face Relena again...  
  
Sitting at my lap top that night, I searched for more information about the Sank Kingdom. I hacked into top secret government accounts and found out that the Sank Kingdom was an avid partner in the Romafeller Foundation. After a little more digging, I discovered that the Romafeller Foundation was a subsidiary of the Oz Corporation. Somehow, Relena was linked to the Oz Corporation! This information didn't make my mission any easier, but it did make it have some sense to it now. Suddenly, I was struck with a wave of inspiration. If I had it my way, I would have been able to find information about Oz's Gundam Pilot, but found only stats on the Gundam itself. The pilot was a mystery, just like the whereabouts of the leader of the Sank Kingdom....  
  
Yawning, I walked into my third period advanced math class. I sat down in my usual seat, the one as far away from everything (and everyone) as possible. I prepared to take a nap, when who should my wondering eyes catch sight of? Relena Dorlin. She walked up to my seat and sat down next to me.   
"So," she said. "Find anything useful out?"   
"No, Miss Relena, not yet." I paused, completely unnerved. Why did I say that? I HAD found something out. But, something deep inside me told me to keep it a secret. Relena looked said.   
"Oh..." She said. "Well, keep looking, okay?" I growled slightly and glared at her.   
"You know," I said, being antagonistic. "I don't know why I'm helping you. I have lots of other things to do, you know." She ignored the comment and began to pay attention to the lecture. "Besides," I said, testing my limits with her. "You are a girl, how do I know you won't get me in trouble, huh? I mean, you could be a spy." I whispered at her, my face close to her ear. As I was talking, I breathed in her scent. That wonderful scent, I swear I will remember it forever. It was this delicious mixture of cherry blossoms and vanilla. I kicked myself for doing that, but I couldn't help it. She herself punched me under the desk.   
"Mr. Yuy," she said sharply and loudly. "Would you mind removing yourself from my personal space? I do not appreciate it." Everyone in the class turned and looked at us, and I could feel my ears beginning to get hot.   
"Oh," I whispered at her through my clenched teeth. "You are going to pay for that one, girly-girl." She merely smiled at me and turned to face the front of the class.   
  
After the class had finished, I followed her out of the main hall and down a quiet corridor. I grabbed her arm and spun her around to face me. "Little girl," I said, growling. "You best watch your step, or I'll destroy you." I let go of her arm and walked away, not turning around once, even when she called my name.   
  
That night, I sat once again at my laptop and this time I decided to learn more about the Sank Kingdom, and their leaders. I discovered that the Peacecraft family consisted of a mother, a father, a son, and a daughter. The only archived of the daughter was one of her at the age of 6, for after that the girl had disappeared. The name of the girl was Serena Peacecraft, and she had light brown hair and beautiful brown eyes. I remember thinking at the time that someone else I knew had beautiful brown eyes. Just then, my computer said that I had mail. It was from the Doctors. I had a new mission, and I needed to leave earth, tonight. For a moment I hesitated, and thought of Relena. Could I leave her? I had no idea when, or even if, I would be back. I packed the bare essentials that I would need, and ran down to Relena's dorm room.   
"Miss Relena!" I said, throwing a rock at her window. Her dorm sister came to the window.   
"Relena's not here," she said. "She left this afternoon, some emergency."   
"Dammit," I muttered under my breath. Without saying another word, I left. I jumped on my motorcycle, and went to the Gundam container. I got in my Gundam, shuttle mode, and blasted into space. I was headed toward a colony orbiting the moon. Duo had left before me, and I was to meet him there for a debreifing.   
God, I wish I had never left..... 


	5. Reflections

I've decided to take time out of my story to give a little insight into my version of Heero. Also, I'm assuming you all have noticed this is a bit OOC for all involved. Well, yeah, so it is, but that's allright, right? I'm trying my best! Hehehehe... Oh, and also, Aciel Skadi, I meant to say Trieze, really I did! MY BAD! Lol... Enjoy.  
  
Reflections  
  
I sat in my Gundam/shuttle and placed it on impulse. I was in no hurry to get to the moon colony. I began to think. I thought about the one person that I couldn't get out of my mind. Relena, Relena Dorlin. That name, gods, but it felt like a song on my lips. I thought about her, I dreamt about her, I closed my eyes and felt her. The sound of her voice, her smell, the way her eyes sparkled when she was concentrating very hard. I smiled at that one. Gods, she was gorgeous. Was that the only reason I loved her? I had never been in love before. How could I be sure of it, or of anything? I mean, I'm not even programmed to feel love. The doctors had trained all emotions out of me. Though I would never, could never, show it, it was tearing me apart. To love or not to love. I mean, Gods. I wish I could be a normal person! I wish I could love without regret, without thought! She did things to me, this girl. She tore my life apart. She made me question things that no man should question, especially not a Gundam pilot! That was another, too. Am I a man? Or am I merely a weapon? A weapon of mass destruction, fit and able to destroy her world. She knows, yet she doesn't care. She talks to me like I'm a person, a normal human being, not a trained killing machine that wouldn't think twice about destroying her or those she loved to fulfill his mission. Mission, yes, that was another thing. My mission was to kill her. Her, the girl that I thought I loved. The girl that I believed with my whole heart I loved. I would be forced to kill her. And if I refused? What then? Ah, me, this I did not know. I had never REFUSED a mission before. And what about the other pilots? Surely, they had never refused a mission before. Would I be punished? Would I be ostracized and removed from my Gundam? Did I care? I sighed and glanced out the window. Have you ever truly taken time to look at the beauty of the universe? If you never have, I suggest that you do it. It will change your life. It has inspired me, truly it has. The vastness of it all. The feeling that you are only one person in a world that can eat you up and spit you out. It's truly incredible. But, at the same time, you feel at peace. I can be lost in the crowd. I don't always have to be known wherever I went. I believe that I will be a different person. But... Not just yet. I need to find out... Well, I need to know if she has feelings for me. I don't expect them to be strong yet. And, for god's sake nowhere near as strong as mine. I need her to understand that I love her. That I would kill for her, that I would die for her. I would do anything, if it meant that she loved me. Am I becoming obsessed? Perhaps. Only time will tell, I suppose. One final thought, before I reach the colony. Relena knew my name. How did she know my name? The only ones who knew of me where those who were my enemies, and those who were my allies. She was neither, wasn't she? A simple school girl, wasn't she? I do not know, now. It seems I do not know anything, any more. Now I am at the colony. I wonder what I was called for. Oh, well. Time to put thoughts of Miss Dorlin aside, and to be ready for battle. Ah, battle, my one and only comfort in this world.  



End file.
